


Starlight

by anetxu



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arnor, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Everybody Dies, F/M, Future Character Death, Gondor, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Last Alliance, Lindon, Not really but you know how that ended, Númenor, mortal/immortal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anetxu/pseuds/anetxu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor entre mortales e inmortales siempre trae consigo elecciones dolorosas. Una historia de amor y muerte, pero sobre todo, de esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes que podáis reconocer pertenecen a los herederos de J.R.R. Tolkien. Yo sólo me he inventado partes de esta historia y algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Fanfiction.net bajo el mismo título. La subo ahora aquí porque la he retomado después de un parón de tres años.
> 
> Disfrutad

Todo comenzó con una ligera inquietud. Un desasosiego que al principio sólo lo asaltaba en las horas en las que sus defensas estaban más bajas. Pero poco a poco fue creciendo, se paseaba por los límites de su conciencia sin definirse, sin permitirle adivinar su procedencia. Y eso lo inquietaba aún más. Puede que Gil-galad no poseyera el don en la medida de la Dama Blanca, pero sabía utilizarlo y siempre identificaba el origen de sus presentimientos.  
Sin embargo, con Elrond en Imladris, atareado organizando su nueva morada, y Galadriel en Eryn Galen, negándose en redondo a utilizar su anillo, Ereinion no sabía a quién acudir. Y sus presagios iban en aumento, o eso le parecía. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más claro: un sentimiento de inquietud, y un gran temor. Pero a qué, lo ignoraba.  
La amenaza de Sauron había pasado. Éste se encontraba preso en Númenor, y el reino élfico de Lindon prosperaba y se expandía. El área de influencia de Gil-galad llegaba hasta los lindes mismos de Bosqueverde. Ni una sombra pendía sobre los Pueblos Libres, salvo una penumbra que se adivinaba en Númenor, pero eso quedaba en mitad del Gran Mar, y dudaba de que algo que ocurriese allí fuese a alcanzar a su pueblo. No, los Noldor de Lindon eran prósperos y felices, y también ajenos al insomnio que padecía su rey, pues el temor y la inquietud habían crecido tanto en su interior que ya no conseguía pegar ojo, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía.  
-Se os ve cansado, majestad.-le dijo en voz baja Glorfindel, una mañana de otoño. El consejo semanal se estaba alargando más que de costumbre, y Gil-galad, que había visto pasar un mes en una vigilia cada vez más insoportable, ansiaba más que nada retirarse a descansar a su alcoba, a pesar de que aún era media mañana.  
-Estoy cansado.-el gesto jovial de Glorfindel dejó paso a otro de profunda preocupación en cuestión de segundos. No era muy común que un elfo manifestara cansancio abiertamente, y menos aún que fuera Gil-galad quien lo hacía.-Llevo un mes sin dormir, pero no es eso.-respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de su más querido amigo.  
-¿Una premonición?  
-No exactamente. Es más bien un presentimiento…-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Algunos de sus consejeros lo advirtieron.  
-Majestad, parecéis indispuesto-dijo Vorondil, uno de sus mejores capitanes, en voz alta.  
-Si no os encontráis bien, podríamos suspender el consejo hasta mañana.-Glorfindel le echó una significativa mirada a su rey. Todo el consejo aprobó la resolución del rubio noldo.  
-Esperad, no es nad…-intentó decir Gil-galad, pero ya sus consejeros se habían levantado, y con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza abandonaron la sala. Sólo Glorfindel permanecía allí, con los ojos azules fijos en el techo y aire distraído.  
-Eres un liante.-le reprendió Gil-galad con una sonrisa.  
-Cuando estás de mal humor todo el consejo lo nota.-Glorfindel se encogió de hombros, una sonrisita burlona bailando en sus labios.-Es como estar en presencia de un Balrog que no ha comido. Y ahora, ¿vas a contarme qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?  
-Vayamos al puerto.-propuso el rey-Necesito aire fresco.

La ciudad de Forlond había sido construida en los albores de la Segunda Edad, y a pesar de no ser más que un recuerdo del esplendor de las ciudades noldor de los Días Antiguos, seguía siendo tan hermosa que reconfortaba el corazón. Se asentaba a ambos lados del río que desembocaba en el golfo de Llhûn, visible desde toda la ciudad. Las casas de piedra, escalonadas en ambas laderas hasta llegar al borde mismo del agua, estaban pintadas de blanco al gusto de los Sindar, y muchas plantas adornaban tanto las casas como las zonas comunes, influencia de los silvanos. El palacio del rey se alzaba en la orilla oriental, casi al borde del estuario. El Consejo de la ciudad se levantaba justo encima del gran puerto, protegido por un brazo de piedra, y estilizados puentes surcaban el río, uniendo las dos mitades de la ciudad.  
Gil-galad tomó el paseo que descendía hasta la orilla misma del río, y corría paralela al agua hasta las últimas casas de la ciudad ya al borde del estuario. Glorfindel siguió a su rey con preocupación, viéndole caminar a grandes zancadas mientras sus vestiduras azules y doradas ondeaban tras él.  
-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio al cabo de diez minutos de caminar a la zaga de su rey. Gil-galad se volvió, y con gesto de sorpresa, como si acabara de acordarse de que Glorfindel iba detrás de él, se detuvo.  
-No lo sé…-suspiró-Me llega un sentimiento de miedo, de inquietud cada vez más fuerte… y no sé de dónde viene...-se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de piedra que bordeaban el paseo, y se quitó la fina banda de plata que ceñía su cabello oscuro.  
-¿Piensas que algo malo va a ocurrir?-inquiró Glorfindel, tomando asiento junto a su rey y amigo.-Altáriel dice que suele tener esa clase de presentimientos antes de una gran desgracia.  
-Lo sé, ya me lo advirtió en Caras Sirion y yo no le hice caso…-volvió a suspirar, y alzó la cabeza para contemplar el mar azul bajo el sol, tan azul como sus ojos.-Sin embargo… no viene de nosotros… ni parece que vaya a tocarnos… pero está tan cerca…  
-Deberías ir a ver a Arien.-le aconsejó Glorfindel con picardía-Seguro que si te concentras en seducirla se te pasa el dolor de cabeza.  
Gil-galad enrojeció ligeramente ante aquella sugerencia, pero no contestó. Toda la ciudad estaba enterada de que Gil-galad pretendía a la hija de uno de sus capitanes, para diversión de la corte, que encontraban muy divertidos los intentos de su rey por cortejar a la dama.   
Como invocada por las palabras de Glorfindel, la doncella se aproximaba caminando por el paseo en dirección a la casa de su padre, cerca del puerto. Llevaba el cabello negro al viento, y un sencillo vestido verde anudado con cintas a la manera de las silvanas.   
-Aiya Arien, ¿querrías ayudarme a aliviar por un rato los pesares de tu rey?-Glorfindel sonrió a la dama con aire burlón. Ella enrojeció.  
-¿Qué os aflige, mi señor?-se dirigió directamente a Gil-galad.  
-No es nada, Arien-el rey se esforzó por sonreír, no estaba de ánimo para galanterías.-sólo que pasarme el día escuchando las mismas tonterías que hace mil años por parte de los mismos elfos me da dolor de cabeza.  
La doncella rió y miró a Glorfindel, que no parecía en absoluto ofendido por la pulla lanzada por su rey. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para tomárselo a mal.   
-Siento no poder acompañarlos, señores, pero he de regresar a mi casa.-inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente-Mi padre me espera para comer.  
-Descuidad, Arien.-Gil-galad consiguió dedicarle una sonrisa radiante-Espero que nos concedáis otra ocasión de disfrutar de vuestra compañía.  
-Cuando deseéis.-la doncella correspondió a la sonrisa y realizó una reverencia sujetando un extremo de su vestido. Con las mejillas encendidas de rubor se alejó en dirección al puerto.  
-Siempre igual.-Gil-galad rompió a reír cuando la muchacha se encontraba a una distancia prudencial.-Creo que disfrutas mortificándola, Glorfindel.  
-Disfruto mucho más mortificándote a ti.-replicó el elfo, jovial-Pero nunca entenderé por qué no te decides a pedir su mano. Sabes que Vorondil no se negará, al fin y al cabo, eres su rey.  
-No me siento preparado aún para atarme a nadie.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros. Se puso en pie, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y prosiguió el paseo.   
-Sólo digo que si tú la amas, y ella te ama a ti…-Glorfindel se situó junto al moreno noldo-no soy ningún experto en la materia, pero tengo entendido que en esos casos el caballero habla con el padre de la dama y pide su mano.  
-No seas entrometido, Glorfindel-lo reprendió el rey, en tono severo, pero riendo con los ojos, de un azul tan intenso como el mar.  
Los dos elfos continuaron su paseo en silencio, bordeando el extenso puerto de Forlond. Los muelles de madera estaban atestados de barcos: numerosos navíos de factura noldo, con el casco plateado y velas azules, luciendo el emblema de la casa de Fingolfin. Uno de ellos era el barco regio, destinado al uso del rey para acudir a Mithlond, la capital del reino, a los consejos con el corregente Círdan, amigo y antiguo mentor. Había también numerosos veleros y botes sindar, construidos en madera gris y de estructura más humilde, y algunos pequeños y gráciles navíos teleri en forma de cisne. Todos lucían en la popa una curiosa caja dorada que servía para impulsarlos corriente arriba.  
De pronto a Glorfindel se le iluminó el rostro. Saliendo del paseo subió a uno de los muelles y se dirigió a un elegante velero plateado, que Gil-galad reconoció como el que solían utilizar sus oficiales para explorar la costa. Se aproximó a observar a Glorfindel maniobrar en cubierta, desplegando las velas.   
-¡Vamos, majestad!-lo animó con voz jovial, desatando el cabo que mantenía unido el barco al muelle. Cuando Gil-galad se acercó sonriendo, le dijo en voz baja-He pensado que tal vez salir a navegar un poco alivie tu jaqueca, mi señor.  
-Una idea magnífica, mi estimado capitán.-accedió Gil-galad en tono burlón. Apartó por un rato los ominosos presentimientos, y de un ágil salto subió a cubierta.

La afilada quilla del barco cortaba el río en dos, dejando una estela en abanico de espumosas aguas blancas. Sin embargo, poco podían hacer las azules aguas del golfo de Llhûne por Gil-galad. El miedo seguía ahí. Pero apreciaba los esfuerzos de su viejo amigo por hacerle sentir mejor.  
Pero debía admitir que había algo tranquilizador en el mar. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Valinor volvía a estar abierto a los Noldor; el Gran Mar ya no parecía hostil a sus ojos, y en sus corazones empezaba a nacer la misma nostalgia que atenazaba los corazones de los Sindar, que poco a poco, pero incesantemente, se iban haciendo a la mar.   
Mientras el barco dejaba atrás el estuario y se iba acercando a la boca del golfo, Gil-galad pensó en Arien y en lo que Glorfindel había sugerido. ¿Debería pedir su mano? Ya era rey, no tenía necesidad de casarse para heredar el trono; y en cuanto a tener herederos, no estaba seguro de si deseaba traer a un niño al mundo en aquellos días de incertidumbre. Si Galadriel estaba en lo cierto, Sauron no había sido derrotado y volvería, y Galadriel rara vez se equivocaba. A Gil-galad no le asustaba la idea de morir en la batalla; no había cometido crimen alguno contra sus parientes, al contrario que su padre y sus primos, y por lo tanto no tenía nada que temer de Mandos. Y quizás en sus estancias podría reencontrarse con su padre. Había escuchado tantas cosas sobre él, y había tenido tan poco tiempo de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber… Gil-galad no temía morir luchando, pero por nada del mundo quería dejar un elfo sin padre, tan desolado como él se sintió cuando supo de la muerte de Fingon en la batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables.  
Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pensar en su padre siempre hacía que lo inundara una profunda tristeza. Pero resultaba inútil lamentarse por algo que no tenía remedio. Fingon se había sacrificado por su pueblo, para tratar de asegurar un futuro mejor a los Hijos de Ilúvatar. No le correspondía a Gil-galad cuestionar los deseos del destino; sin embargo, cuando recordaba los días felices en Hithlum, donde creía que nada podría dañarlo, se sentía profundamente desamparado. Tal vez, si ésa era la voluntad de Eru, volverían a encontrarse antes del final; hasta entonces, Ereinion debería seguir luchando por aquello por lo que había luchado su padre, y su abuelo antes que él. Por la libertad de la Tierra Media.  
Una libertad, que ahora mismo parecía al alcance de la mano, pensó mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar a su viejo amigo. Glorfindel iba sentado al timón, sonriente, tarareaba una canción y parecía tranquilo y relajado. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que Gil-galad lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más queridos; poseía una serenidad y una alegría que eran contagiosas.  
-¿Qué crees que estará pasando en Númenor?-preguntó Glorfindel, mirando hacia el oeste, hacia la boca del golfo.-¿Puede ser que tus presentimientos tengan algo que ver con que Pharazôn se haya vuelto loco?  
-No lo sé.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros y también miró hacia el oeste. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.-Pero…vienen de allí…  
-¿De Númenor?  
-Sí…-se concentró y encontró otra vez ese terrible sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre, de desamparo. Pensaba que venía de sus recuerdos, pero no, ahí estaba, cada vez más fuerte.-Viene del oeste, desde luego. No creo que venga de Valinor, si algo está yendo tan mal allí como para que yo pueda sentirlo… deberíamos poder sentirlo todos.-reflexionó en voz alta, ajeno a la mirada preocupada de Glorfindel-Entonces...  
-Sólo queda Númenor.-completó Glorfindel. Gil-galad lo miró-¿Sauron?  
-Seguro.-Gil-galad apretó los dientes-Vamos a ver qué se cuece por allí.-señaló la zona donde el mar se encontraba con el río Lhûn.  
-¿No será peligroso?-Glorfindel clavó una mirada preocupada en su rey-¿Y si Sauron nos quiere tender una trampa? Sin duda sabe de tu don…  
-No lo creo; sentiría su presencia. Un maia no puede esconder su poder.-Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente-Pero si algo terrible está ocurriendo en Númenor…  
-Resultará que Ninquenís tenía razón.-completó Glorfindel en tono burlón-Y odias darle la razón.

El Gran Mar permanecía en calma. Demasiado calmado, pensó Gil-galad. Como la engañosa calma que precede a una violenta tormenta. Y tarde o temprano habría tormenta. Hacía ya muchos meses que las noticias de Númenor eran escasas y llegaban con mucho retraso; al parecer la influencia de Sauron iba en aumento, pues los elendili permanecían ahora confinados en Rómenna, y si nadie hacía algo para evitarlo, morirían todos. Gil-galad sabía que no debía interponerse; el destino de los Hombres sólo estaba en manos de ellos, sin embargo, le entristecía pensar que la caída de Númenor se acercaba. El rey noldo no sentía hacia los mortales la condescendencia propia de su raza; le parecía que los Hombres eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, capaces tanto de la más abyecta traición como de la más heroica proeza. Y encontraba refrescante su entusiasmo por las cosas más mundanas; le recordaban la inocencia de una infancia que él había tenido que dejar atrás antes de tiempo.  
-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Glorfindel de súbito, señalando un punto varias millas mar adentro. Gil-galad siguió su mirada.  
-Es un barco.-dijo, incrédulo-Un barco de Númenor.- Los ojos de un mortal sólo habrían visto un punto en la lejanía; los dos elfos vieron claramente el dibujo del casco y las velas, e identificaron inequívocamente su procedencia.  
-Creía que ese Pharazôn les había prohibido navegar hacia el este.-dijo Glorfindel, entornando los ojos para ver mejor.  
-No parece que sea un ejército lo que llevan.-opinó Gil-galad-Son muchos, pero demasiado pequeños…  
-¡Son niños!-dijo Glorfindel, sorprendido-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Lanzarlos al mar es su último modo de sacrificio o…?  
Gil-galad no respondió, pero una luz de comprensión iluminó sus ojos azules. Se quedó de pie en la proa durante un rato, observando la trayectoria del barco númenóreano, antes de volverse a Glorfindel.  
-Da la vuelta. Vamos a Forlond.-ordenó.  
La noche caía sobre la ciudad cuando regresaron a puerto. Sin embargo, Gil-galad se encaminó inmediatamente al palacio del Consejo de la ciudad. Encomendó a todos los guardias que pudo encontrar que convocaran a todos los consejeros a una reunión de emergencia, orden que fue cumplida con rapidez, pues Forlond, al igual que cualquier ciudad élfica, nunca dormía. Se puso en pie para recibir a los consejeros que iban entrando uno a uno en la sala, algunos con cara de sueño, otros de sincero asombro ante aquella inesperada convocatoria.  
-Buenas noches.-los saludó, abarcando con la mirada a los allí presentes-Os ruego que me disculpéis por llamaros a esta hora, aún más habiendo celebrado hoy el consejo, pero tengo noticias, cuando menos, inquietantes.  
Los cincuenta elfos presentes, representantes proporcionalmente de la nobleza, los comerciantes y artesanos, y los campesinos de Forlond, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Ni una sola vez habían sido convocados fuera del calendario habitual desde que vivían en Lindon, salvo por asuntos de guerra, y en ese caso no se convocaba el consejo ordinario, sólo a los capitanes.  
-Hemos avistado un barco de Númenor.-explicó Glorfindel, sin andarse con rodeos. Le irritaba la manía de todos los gobernantes de dar mil vueltas para explicar un hecho que pudiera alterar, de una manera remota, la cómoda vida de los que decidían si su trabajo los satisfacía o no. En pocas palabras, detestaba la política.  
Un murmullo de asombro y sorpresa recorrió la sala.  
-¿Amigos o enemigos?-preguntó uno de los que había llegado medio dormido, ahora totalmente alerta.  
-No lo sabemos, Galdor.-dijo Gil-galad serenamente-Por eso os he convocado.  
-Por lo que hemos alcanzado a observar sin poner en peligro la integridad física de su majestad-dijo Glorfindel en tono solemne-la tripulación se compone básicamente de niños.  
\- Es posible que sean enviados de Amandil señor de Andúnië,-dijo el rey, para acallar los cuchicheos que ya amenazaban con interrumpir la reunión-también es posible que sean el cebo de una trampa de Ar-Pharazôn.   
-¿Enviados de Amandil, señor?-preguntó Galdor, confuso-Creía que no podíamos contactar con los elendili.  
-No, pero en su última misiva manifestó su deseo de poder instalarse en Endor si las cosas en Númenorë iban mal.-aclaró Gil-galad.  
-¿Y cómo pensáis averiguarlo?-preguntó Vorondil, uno de sus capitanes de más experiencia.  
-Como hemos hecho siempre, capitán.-dijo Gil-galad con una ligera sonrisa-Iremos a ver qué traman.


	2. Capítulo 1

-¿Nada todavía?-preguntó Gil-galad. Iba sentado bajo el palo mayor de un magnífico velero todo de madera plateada, que se utilizaba para los viajes largos por mar. No sabían a qué distancia se encontraría el barco de Númenor para entonces, y se habían preparado para una expedición de al menos dos semanas. No se alejarían mucho de la costa; si los númenóreanos se habían acercado tanto el día anterior, seguramente tendrían intención de atracar en las cercanías. Si no encontraban nada, significaría probablemente que estaba demasiado lejos como para suponer un peligro, fueran amigos o enemigos.  
-Nada.-le respondió Glorfindel, suspirando de frustración. Iba encaramado al mascarón de proa, una representación de la maia Uinen, protectora de los marineros, y oteaba el horizonte y la costa alternativamente.   
-Con todos mis respetos, majestad-dijo Vorondil a un lado de Gil-galad-pero me parece que esta misión es cuando menos, descabellada.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-el rey giró la cabeza y fijó una mirada inquisitiva en el noldo, que no se amedrentó. Habían zarpado con el alba, hacía cerca de seis horas, y parecía que el capitán llevaba todo el viaje barruntando aquello. Gil-galad le dio la oportunidad de expresarse, como era costumbre en él.  
-Deberíamos haber traído al menos dos naves más,-explicó el capitán en su tono habitual, directo y tal vez algo rudo. Arien era su hija, y ambos compartían esa tendendia a saltarse el protocolo.-y por nada del mundo deberíais ir vos en la primera, seríais un blanco fácil.  
-Son niños, Vorondil.-zanjó Gil-galad con ligereza-Si tramaran algo ya lo habría presentido. Y no creas-continuó, apoyando la mano en el palo mayor-que he venido totalmente desprotegido.-allí, envuelta en un lienzo azul, estaba su lanza. El capitán sonrió al percatarse, y no añadió nada.  
-¿Por qué pensáis que pueden ser amigos, majestad?-intervino entonces Galdor, que a pesar de ser el hijo de uno de los armadores más ricos de la ciudad, y por ende no tener obligación de participar en aquella misión de reconocimiento, se había ofrecido con entusiasmo a formar parte de la escolta del rey.  
-Bueno, tal y como os expliqué ayer, en su última carta Amandil comentó algo sobre tener un lugar al que huir si las cosas se ponían feas.-explicó Gil-galad, pasando una mano por la madera pulida de Aiglos-Sí, ya sé que tienen esas colonias en Pelargir y en Umbar, pero mencionó algo sobre un plan de evacuación para los más jóvenes, y que esperaba que el poder de los Elfos de Lindon pudiera protegerlos.  
-Claro, quieren que les hagamos de niñera.-masculló Vorondil. No le gustaban mucho los Edain, y aún menos después de las noticias escalofriantes que llegaban de Númenor en los últimos tiempos.  
-Sólo unos pocos años.-intercedió Glorfindel sin volver la cabeza-Los niños humanos crecen mucho más deprisa que los nuestros.   
-¿Y cuál fue vuestra respuesta, si puede saberse?-inquirió Galdor.  
-Nunca llegué a contestarle, pues poco después se interrumpieron las comunicaciones con la isla.-dijo Gil-galad con pesar.  
-También cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa de Pharazôn.-dijo Vorondil, sombrío. No compartía el optimismo de su rey con respecto a las buenas intenciones de los dúnedain.-Y si es así, nos encaminamos a la boca del lobo, sin nada más que la guardia personal de su majestad.  
Los otros tres elfos se sonrieron pero no dijeron nada más. Gil-galad consideraba que si sólo eran niños, una guardia de cincuenta Elfos bien armados y entrenados sería más que suficiente para protegerlo. Además de que en ese caso probablemente serían hijos de los elendili, y por lo tanto no tendrían ningún motivo para atacarlos. Y aunque no lo fueran, los barcos de Númenor no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para poder alcanzarlos, aunque conocieran el terreno, cosa que no era así.  
Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, el rey y sus capitanes compartieron una frugal comida, mientras el resto de la guardia hacía lo propio bajo la cubierta. Glorfindel cogió su ración y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia. Gil-galad se sentó justo detrás de él.  
-¿Sientes algo?-Glorfindel se volvió para mirar a su rey, y le habló en voz baja.  
-Apenas…-murmuró Gil-galad.-Ayer por fin conseguí dormir; y hoy sólo siento una leve inquietud. Por eso sé que no han naufragado, y si haber tocado tierra los tranquiliza, probablemente sean amigos.  
-Eso está bien.-Glorfindel acomodó las rodillas sobre los hombros de la figura de la maia-Espero que veamos algo pronto, o terminaré arrojando a Vorondil por la borda.  
-Paciencia, amigo, ya sabes que no le gustan mucho los mortales.-Gil-galad le echó una mirada de complicidad.   
-Me pregunto por qué…-Glorfindel se volvió, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios-¿Todavía sigue resentido por aquella historia con Aldarion?   
-Es posible.-Gil-galad le devolvió la sonrisa-No creo que sea plato de gusto que un Edain pretenda a tu única hija, por muy rey de Númenor que sea.-Glorfindel se echó a reír.  
-¿Era porque era un Edain?-Glorfindel enarcó una ceja rubia-Yo creía que era porque ya estaba casado.  
-Es lo que me dijo.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros.  
-No sé…-Glorfindel apoyó la barbilla en la mano, pensativo-Idril parecía feliz. Supongo que ante la perspectiva de poder desposarla contigo, un Edain debe de parecerle poca cosa, sin embargo… Creo que podría haber sido peor.  
-¿Cómo qué?-Gil-galad alzó las cejas, divertido.  
-Como que quisiera casarse con un Enano, por ejemplo.-volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.   
Después de la comida, uno de los mejores exploradores de Lindon, Lindir, tomó el lugar de Glorfindel. Seguían sin tener ni la mínima pista del barco de Númenor, y los nervios eran palpables en el barco. Si se hacía de noche no podrían continuar; antes de eso deberían buscar un puerto natural para guarecerse de alguna posible tormenta, y no era tarea fácil en la escarpada costa de Lindon.  
Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, Lindir llamó al rey con su característica calma de explorador.  
-Creo que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, majestad.-dijo en tono tranquilo, señalando una pequeña cala que acababa de abrirse a su derecha, detrás de un escarpado risco que se sumergía casi en vertical en el mar. Gil-galad se acercó a la proa para poder ver mejor, seguido de sus capitanes.  
Estarían todavía a unas diez millas náuticas, pero escondida como estaba la cala entre dos afilados acantilados, no la habían visto. En forma de media luna, acogía a su izquierda al magnífico buque númenóreano, con sus características velas negras, sin duda no tan esbelto como los barcos élficos pero igual de poderoso. En el centro, divisaron numerosas construcciones de piedra, sin adornos de ninguna clase y algunas hasta sin techos; parecían llevar allí bastante tiempo. Un espeso bosque rodeaba la improvisada aldea hasta las escarpadas colinas que ocultaban la cala del resto de Lindon, en cuyos lindes un grupo de jóvenes Edain se afanaban en cortar unos pocos árboles. Eso despejó las dudas de Gil-galad acerca de las intenciones de aquellos inesperados visitantes; ése era sin duda el refugio que Amandil había preparado por si las cosas se torcían, y de aquella carta hacía más de cien años.  
-Son elendili.-dijo en voz alta, sonriendo. Había tenido esa certeza desde que se había levantado antes del alba; ver la confirmación con sus propios ojos le hizo sentirse de pronto más despierto de lo que había estado en el último mes. Fue como si hubiera dormido todo el sueño atrasado en un instante.  
-Y la mayoría son niños.-observó Glorfindel conforme el velero se iba acercando a la cala. La entrada era tan estrecha que iban casi rozando el acantilado que se alzaba a su derecha. Un sendero partía de un risco al pie del acantilado hacia la playa, que ahora recorría un muchacho humano a toda velocidad. Los habían visto.  
-¿Dónde atracaremos?-Vorondil se acercó al rey a la espera de órdenes. Fue Lindir el que contestó desde la proa.  
-Junto a su barco; hay un pequeño muelle, casi en ruinas pero servirá.  
Al desembarcar se encontraron con una escena ciertamente peculiar. Un grupo de jóvenes humanos armados con arcos largos rodeó al grupo de Elfos, y tensándolos, los apuntaron con flechas que casi los rozaban. A pesar de su juventud, los miraban con fieros gestos de desafío.  
-¿Quién sois y qué hacéis aquí?-increpó el que parecía el cabecilla, un muchacho joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, como casi todos sus compatriotas. Gil-galad soltó su lanza y alzó las manos en señal de paz. Glorfindel, a su lado, trataba de contener la risa. Eran diez y ninguno superaba los veinte años, si decidían atacar no iban a durar más de media hora.  
-Calma, Elatan.-dijo una voz femenina. Una doncella se aproximaba hacia el desvencijado muelle, vestida sin embargo de la misma manera que el grupo de arqueros: túnica corta de color escarlata, calzas y botas de cuero. Llevaba una capa gris cerrada en el hombro con un broche de plata en forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Los arqueros bajaron sus armas al verla e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.   
Gil-galad miró a la humana, atónito ante tal muestra de devoción hacia una mujer. Sabía, naturalmente, que en Númenor una mujer podía llegar a reinar por derecho propio; sin embargo no comprendía del todo el motivo por el que fuesen a enviarla a ella a liderar a los exiliados en vez de a un capitán, como habría sido lo más lógico. Se quedó mudo de asombro cuando la joven hincó una rodilla ante él.  
-Mae govannen, Gil-galad, señor de Lindon y Rey de los Noldor en Endor.-el resto de la guardia del rey también hizo gestos de asombro-Mi nombre es Elenna hija de Elendil, y he conducido a mi gente hasta vuestras tierras por orden de Amandil señor de Andúnië, como sin duda ya habréis deducido.-alzó los ojos grises para mirar al rey.  
-Feliz encuentro, en verdad.-dijo Gil-galad, recuperado de la sorpresa. Le tendió una mano cortésmente, para ayudarla a levantarse.-Aunque me entristece saber que vuestro abuelo ha decidido recurrir a la evacuación. ¿Qué noticias podéis darme de vuestra tierra?  
-Todo a su momento, majestad.-hizo un gesto y los arqueros formaron detrás de ella, como una especie de guardia.-Ciertamente no os esperábamos tan pronto, no hace ni un día que estamos aquí, y bastante atareados en hacer de nuevo habitable este lugar.-se llevó una mano al pecho y realizó otra inclinación. Gil-galad se sorprendió de su corrección, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente era mayor de lo que parecía.-Os ruego me disculpéis, vos y vuestra guardia, por la brusquedad de mis muchachos. Esperábamos antes un ataque que una visita de Lindon.  
-Es comprensible, mi señora.-Gil-galad también inclinó la cabeza, cortés.  
-Si deseáis noticias, os ruego permanezcáis aquí esta noche.-sugirió Elenna-No disponemos de un gran banquete, pero lo que tenemos lo compartiremos con gusto.-sonrió-Al contrario que nuestros padres, nosotros no conocimos los días en los que los Eldar nos honraban con su amistad; los haríais muy felices.  
-Será un honor para nosotros.-Gil-galad correspondió a la sonrisa involuntariamente. Había algo en la joven señora de los Hombres que lo tenía atontado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar asuntos de diplomacia entre reinos con una mujer, y la soltura de la doncella lo había desarmado.  
-Ahora, excusadme, pero las labores de reconstrucción me requieren.-volvió a inclinar la cabeza-Sed bienvenidos.  
Gil-galad, acompañado de Glorfindel y Galdor, se dedicó a observar a la colonia de humanos, tan laboriosos como una colmena de abejas. Había un grupo de niños, todos menores de diez años, sentados en la playa tejiendo cuerdas bajo la dirección de una muchacha que tendría cerca de dieciocho años. Dedujo que aquellos debían de ser los más jóvenes, por las miradas entre atemorizadas y fascinadas que les dirigieron cuando pasaron por su lado. Las cuerdas las recogía un grupo de chicos todos mayores de quince años, atareados en cortar algunos troncos para que hicieran de techo de las casitas de piedra que carecían de él. En la cima de la más grande, situada justo junto a la playa, subidas a un improvisado andamio de madera, un grupo de chicas aseguraban los tablones de madera que los chicos les iban pasando. Divisaron a Elenna dirigiendo a gritos la colocación de los tablones. Y junto al bosque, un grupo de adolescentes cortaban leña y la apilaban, probablemente preparándose para el invierno que llegaría en pocas semanas.  
-Asombroso,-murmuró Galdor-verdaderamente asombroso.  
-Los mortales son una caja de sorpresas, Galdor.-dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa en los labios.-Han enviado un grupo de críos a través del mar desde Númenor, y han conseguido llegar sanos y salvos. Sólo por eso merecen nuestro respeto.  
-No tan salvos, mirad.-Galdor señaló el palo mayor del barco númenóreano. Estaba muy dañado y cimbreaba, amenazando con desplomarse sobre la embarcación.-Les hace falta un buen carpintero que ponga ese palo en su sitio.  
-Sin duda.-asintió Gil-galad, distraído. No miraba al barco, sino que seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Elenna, la hija de Elendil y al parecer la líder del asentamiento. Desaparecía entre las casitas de piedra, voceando órdenes acompañados de gestos enérgicos, y los jóvenes dúnedain la obedecían sin rechistar, inmediatamente. Era con mucho la mayor del grupo, aunque aquí y allá divisó jóvenes, chicas y chicos, que rozaban la mayoría de edad, y probablemente habían sido enviados para ayudar Elenna en la tarea de gobernar a un montón de chiquillos.   
-Parece que se lo están pasando bien.-comentó Glorfindel al cabo de un rato. Observaba con una sonrisa en los labios cómo algunos miembros de la guardia se habían sentado con los niños en la playa, y les estaban instruyendo en el arte de tejer cuerdas como lo hacía su gente, los Sindar, pues así lo evidenciaban sus cabellos rubios. Todos los Elfos eran de naturaleza bondadosa con los niños, y los Sindar por lo general no eran tan altivos como los Noldor hacia los Edain, lo que había posibilitado aquella insólita colaboración.  
-¿Eh?-Gil-galad giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Glorfindel. Galdor, que seguía examinando con ojo crítico el barco númenóreano, también se volvió.  
-Está anocheciendo.-señaló-¿Qué haremos, mi señor?  
-Nos quedaremos, al menos esta noche.-decidió Gil-galad-Tengo un interés personal en escuchar lo que Elenna tenga a bien relatarnos acerca de lo que está ocurriendo en Númenor.  
La actividad en la pequeña colonia sólo cesó cuando se puso el sol. Una hoguera se alzaba ya en el centro de la pequeña cala, junto a la casa más grande, y los jóvenes dúnedain acudieron de todas partes portando antorchas, que clavaron en la tierra alrededor del fuego, formando un extenso círculo. Elenna acudió en ese momento ante ellos, con la capa y la túnica manchadas de polvo, sin embargo sonrió cálidamente a una chiquilla que le preguntó algo acerca de la cena. La joven señora le dijo algo en voz baja y la niña se fue corriendo y riendo. Era una escena entrañable.  
-Disculpad el desorden, mis nobles señores.-dijo a modo de saludo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos-La mayoría de las casas no tienen un tejado en condiciones; así que nuestra prioridad es hacérselos antes de que llegue el invierno. En esta casa-señaló con la cabeza la gran mole de piedra que se alzaba tras ellos, de tres pisos-alojaremos a los más pequeños, todos juntos, en el piso de arriba. La buhardilla será el almacén, y el bajo la sala para la Asamblea. Entretanto, duermen abajo, por lo que las comidas las hacemos en la playa.-realizó una cortés reverencia-Si tenéis la amabilidad de acompañarme…  
Echó a andar con ligereza hacia la hoguera. Junto al fuego, sobre mantas, o capas extendidas sobre la arena, los Dúnedain estaban depositando infinidad de bandejas y cazuelas. Algunos repartían cuencos y cubiertos entre risas y empujones. Gil-galad pensó que era admirable su instinto de supervivencia, ése que hacía que los Hombres supieran sacar siempre lo mejor de cada situación.   
Sin duda Elenna contribuía a mantener aquella atmósfera, participando de las bromas como una más. Fue a sentarse junto al fuego, y con un gesto les indicó que la siguieran. Los jóvenes sentados a su alrededor abrieron un círculo para el grupo de Elfos. Para su asombro, en cuanto se sentaron, todos a una, los Dúnedain giraron el rostro hacia el oeste y permanecieron varios minutos en solemne silencio, sin tocar la comida, incluso los más pequeños. Gil-galad intercambió una mirada desconcertada con Glorfindel, y lo instó a imitarlos encogiéndose de hombros. Observó que todos llevaban la misma capa gris con idénticos broches en forma de estrella.   
-¡A comer!-anunció Elenna sonriente, al cabo de unos minutos. Todos obedecieron con entusiasmo, y al instante el aire de la playa se llenó de risas y animadas conversaciones, acompañadas del tintineo de los cubiertos. Gil-galad miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa.  
-No os hará daño, mi señor.-le decía Elenna a Glorfindel, que miraba con desconfianza una tira de carne seca-Me temo que no podremos salir a cazar; la cala no tiene más salidas que el mar, y llamaríamos la atención.  
-¿Cómo es eso de que no tenéis salida hacia Lindon?-intervino el rey.   
-No hay ningún paso para atravesar las montañas.-explicó la dúnadan-Sólo un túnel que construyó mi abuelo, tan angosto que ninguno de vosotros, señores, cabría de pie, y me explicó que no lo utilizáramos salvo en caso de verdadera emergencia; es decir, de ataque por mar.  
-¿Creéis posible que os ataquen por mar?-inquirió Gil-galad.-¿Por qué Pharazôn querría seguiros hasta aquí, tan lejos de su hogar?  
-He visto tantas cosas en Rómenna que lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa.-dijo Elenna con gesto torvo-Yo no había nacido cuando forzó a la reina Tar-Míriel a casarse con él para usurpar el trono; sin embargo, las cosas han ido de mal en peor en los últimos diez años.-miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que sus chicos estaban todos distraídos con la comida y los visitantes antes de seguir, con la mandíbula tensa-Se nos obligó a dejar Andúnië y reubicarnos en el este, más cerca de Armenelos; se nos prohibió llevar armas, incluso a los miembros de la guardia de mi abuelo. Teníamos prohibido hablar en quenya; lo hemos aprendido en casa.  
-También el sindarin-dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa-os expresáis con mucha corrección para no haberlo aprendido entre nosotros.  
-Mi padre conoció los días anteriores a la prohibición.-Elenna se encogió de hombros, pero agradeció el cumplido.  
-Eso no sería, sin embargo, la razón para que os exiliarais.-Gil-galad recondujo la conversación; quería llegar al fondo del asunto.  
-No, majestad, no dudo de que estabais al corriente de lo que os he contado.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza, respetuosa, antes de continuar, en voz baja-Los Hombres del Rey están fuera de control, mis señores. Ya no se contentan con blasfemar y tenernos sometidos a su blasfemia; ahora atacan sin piedad a los hijos de los elendili, convencidos de que así nos someterán. Cuando nos cogen, claro.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-Muchos de los chicos que hay aquí han sufrido palizas a manos de la guardia del rey, por defender a las chicas a las que les esperaba algo peor que unos cuantos golpes. Aunque…-las manos le temblaban de pura rabia-algunas no tuvieron tanta suerte.   
-Eso es terrible.-Glorfindel acompañó sus palabras de una mueca de asco.  
-Lo es.-coincidió la dúnadan-Yo misma escapé por muy poco de un ataque de la Guardia Real… y entonces mi padre decidió que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Convocó a todos los que le eran fieles en el puerto de Rómenna, y partimos. Fingimos que íbamos hacia el oeste, nos desviamos hacia el norte hasta que perdimos la isla de vista, y con un mapa que mi abuelo trazó en su última visita, conseguimos llegar.-hizo una pausa y esta vez fue ella la que clavó sus ojos grises en el rey-No hemos venido a pedir limosna, majestad. Nos las podemos arreglar solos.  
-No lo dudo.-dijo Gil-galad, sonriendo-Conocí a vuestro abuelo, y estoy seguro de que lo dispuso todo para que pudierais sobrevivir por vuestra cuenta.-tomó un trozo de pan y lo desmigajó entre sus dedos, pensativo-Sin embargo, por la amistad que le profesaba a Amandil, me siento obligado a ofreceros toda la ayuda que podáis necesitar.   
-Sois muy generoso, mi señor. Pero quizá sea un tema que debamos tratar por la mañana.-la joven se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la túnica. A una indicación, todos empezaron a recoger, en medio del mismo alegre barullo de antes.  
Elenna los acompañó hasta unas de las pequeñas casitas de piedra que estaban en mejor estado. Les ofreció mantas que ellos rechazaron; los Edain pasaban frío incluso a mediados de otoño, pero a los Elfos de Gil-galad el clima les parecía hasta cálido. Además, en el velero tenían sus propias mantas.   
-No es gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que tenemos.-se disculpó. Glorfindel se echó a reír.  
-Pensábamos pasar la noche en el barco.-dijo, sonriendo-Seguro que aquí estaremos más cómodos.  
-Sé que no necesitáis dormir mucho; sin embargo, mis niños sí.-replicó Elenna con una sonrisa llena de ternura al hablar de “sus niños”-Y no sería una buena anfitriona si no os ofreciera unos aposentos a los que podáis retiraros.-realizó una somera reverencia y salió de la casa-Buenas noches.-la observaron alejarse cuesta arriba hacia otra casita que guardaban dos de los jóvenes arqueros que los habían abordado por la tarde.  
-¡Mantas!-rió Glorfindel subiendo por la modesta escalera de piedra que llevaba al piso superior-No he vuelto a pasar frío desde que crucé Helcaraxë.  
Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Su padre también solía hacer aquel comentario cuando vivían en Hithlum. Vio cómo sus dos capitanes desaparecían escaleras arriba, sin duda deseosos de echar un buen sueño. Seguro que a las pocas horas se los encontraba paseando por el bosque que rodeaba la cala, pues no necesitarían dormir más de tres o cuatro horas. Confiaba en que fueran lo suficientemente prudentes para no asustar a los chiquillos de los Dúnedain.

Una hora más tarde, al amparo de la oscuridad, Elenna salió de la casita en la que se alojaba en dirección a la playa. En la puerta seguía Elatan montando guardia, cabeceando aferrado a una larga lanza con punta de acero. Elenna le puso una mano en el hombro y le ordenó ir a descansar, y el muchacho se marchó después de agradecérselo con una inclinación. Elenna caminó primero hacia la gran casa donde tenía instalados a los niños; después de comprobar que por allí todo estaba en orden bajó a la playa.   
La arena dorada crujió bajo sus botas, mientras se acercaba a la orilla a contemplar las estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua negra. Unas pocas antorchas iluminaban las calles de la colonia, pero por lo demás todo estaba oscuro. El viento hacía susurrar las copas de los árboles por sobre la cala, pero abajo apenas llegaba una leve brisa, suficiente para desordenarle el largo cabello negro.   
-Una noche preciosa.-comentó una voz cerca de ella. Elenna dio un respingo y escudriñó la oscuridad. Había alguien junto a ella, y por la altura, y el destello de las estrellas en su frente y en los ojos, sólo podía tratarse de una persona.  
-No sabía que estabais aquí, alteza.-balbuceó-Me iba a marchar…  
-No os marchéis por mí.-Gil-galad se volvió hacia ella, y la luz de las estrellas le iluminó el rostro-Por favor, acompañadme.-de un elegante gesto, se quitó la capa y la extendió sobre la arena. Elenna se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas  
Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento en los árboles, entre las casas de piedra y contra las velas de los dos barcos. Gil-galad contemplaba el mar sin verlo, sumido tal vez en recuerdos remotos. Pero Elenna lo observaba a él, maravillada. Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado encontrarse al segundo día en la Tierra Media con una delegación de Elfos. Había nacido en los días posteriores a la prohibición, de manera que no había conocido los tiempos de la amistad entre Eldar y Dúnedain, al menos en Númenor. Y de pronto se había encontrado con que el mismo Rey Supremo de los Noldor les ofrecía no sólo su amistad, sino todo lo que pudieran necesitar para sobrevivir.  
Recordó las historias que su abuelo le había relatado cuando era pequeña, y lo que aprendió sobre la historia de la Primera Edad. En verdad eran unos seres magníficos, pensó observando las armoniosas facciones del rey. No parecía tener más edad que ella, salvo por el brillo de sus ojos azules. Se había quitado la corona, formada de hilos de plata y oro entrelazados que cumplían la doble función de remarcar su estatus y recogerle el cabello oscuro por encima de la nuca. Aun con la cabeza descubierta irradiaba majestad.  
-Habéis elegido un buen lugar.-Gil-galad rompió el silencio, obviamente consciente de que ella lo estaba mirando. Elenna apartó inmediatamente la vista y la volvió a fijar en el horizonte, como una chiquilla pillada en falta.-Para la colonia, quiero decir. No es fácil llegar hasta ella.  
-Esa es la idea.-sonrió, ruborizada. Probablemente él sabía que lo había estado mirando, y si así era, también habría adivinado el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se puso nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. Pasar de nunca haber visto más razas que la suya, a estar sentada junto a un gran rey de los Elfos hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.  
-Echáis de menos vuestro hogar.-no era una pregunta. Elenna suspiró.  
-Sí.-se echó atrás el cabello-Por eso bajo aquí… miro al Oeste, y le pido a Ilúvatar que vele por mi padre y mis hermanos… que no permita que les hagan ningún daño, y que pueda volver a verlos algún día…-sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. No se había permitido recordar a su familia desde que zarparon de Rómenna al amparo de la oscuridad, y ahora toda la emoción contenida pugnaba por salir. Se las secó disimuladamente.  
-Estoy seguro de que estarán bien.-Gil-galad le pasó un brazo por los hombros, antes siquiera de pensar en qué estaba haciendo. Los humanos tenían ese efecto sobre él; le hacían actuar antes de pensar. O también podía decirse se debía a la herencia familiar.  
-Espero que Él os escuche, majestad.-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. Se había ruborizado al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano del rey sobre su hombro.  
-¿Era eso lo que hacíais en la cena?-Gil-galad sintió que la joven se había puesto rígida, y retiró la mano. Tal vez se había excedido intentando ser amable.  
-Bueno… la primera noche que pasamos en alta mar fue aterradora para todos.-explicó Elenna, recuperando la firmeza en la voz-Nos alcanzó la tormenta a pocas millas de la costa, y como supondréis a los niños les asustaba. Pensé que sería buena idea que dedicáramos unos minutos a pensar en el hogar y la familia que dejábamos atrás, y así tal vez Eru nos perdonara. Y les dije que pasara lo que pasara, no olvidaran quiénes somos y de dónde venimos.   
-Una idea excelente.-la alabó Gil-galad. Sin duda, aquello había ayudado a mantener alta la moral de los niños dúnedain, aunque no les había quitado el miedo.  
-Vos también miráis hacia el Oeste.-dijo Elenna después de un largo silencio-Pero si he interpretado bien el mapa, vuestro reino está al sur.  
-Así es. Mas mi familia también me espera en el Oeste.-dijo él, enigmático. Se levantó y le tendió una mano galantemente.-Creo, mi señora, que es hora de que me retire. Os acompañare si me lo permitís.  
-Será un honor.-aceptó la mano que el elfo le tendía y se puso en pie.   
Caminaron en silencio hasta la casita de ella, sólo iluminados por las estrellas, los restos de la hoguera en la playa y un par de antorchas al comienzo y al final de la calle. Elenna se detuvo ante la puerta.  
-Sobre la ayuda que habéis mencionado…-comenzó, vacilante.  
-Mañana hablaremos de ello.- Gil-galad se llevó la fina mano de la joven a los labios.-Que durmáis bien, mi señora.-inclinó la cabeza, y se alejó calle abajo, dejando a Elenna plantada en la puerta de su casa, mirando su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Iré subiendo capítulos poco a poco, según vaya escribiendo más.
> 
> El feedback es bien recibido.


End file.
